<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L'amour de la guerre by LeiaFavaz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731485">L'amour de la guerre</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz'>LeiaFavaz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1001 Nuances de héros [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Discord : Les défis galactiques, Drama, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:29:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731485</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Un moment au soleil en équipe, quelques pensées royales, ou un moment en amoureux... Les héros Marvel de tous les univers entrent en scène pour mille et un textes. [Recueil, multi pairing]<br/>[Défi des 1000 Prompt du Si tu l'oses]</p><p>Pensées d'Hela</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>1001 Nuances de héros [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>L'amour de la guerre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt 6</p><p>Texte sur Thor Ragnarok</p><p>Bonne lecture !</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>Elle avait toujours eu ça en elle. L'amour de la bataille. L'amour de la guerre. L'amour de la soumission.</p>
      <p>Hela avait toujours aimé ça, se sentir puissante, conquérante. Pouvoir mettre a ses pieds des peuples inférieur.</p>
      <p>Et elle pensait qu'Odin partageait ces sentiments. Qu'il lui était reconnaissant pour tous ces mondes qui avaient basculé sous l'autorité directe de l'autoproclamé Père de Tout.</p>
      <p>Elle s'était trompée. Cruellement trompée.</p>
      <p>Dans le silence des Enfers où il l'avait envoyé, Héla se laissait lentement consumer par sa haine rêvant du jour où elle serait libre. Où Odin serait mort. Où elle pourrait récupérer ce qui lui revenait de droit, détruire la moindre des choses appréciées par celui qui fut son Roi, son mentor et son père.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>